


硝烟生活

by miliangdanenn



Category: hollanfield - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miliangdanenn/pseuds/miliangdanenn
Summary: 双向掉马的黑道杀手AU
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/Tom Holland (Actor)
Kudos: 1





	1. 二

身体本能地钻到了方向盘的底下，Asa的大脑此时一片空白。身为整个组织最精英的杀手，拥有最灵敏的反应能力的Asa也没想出个说法解释现在的情况。

我要说什么？难道直接说我其实是个杀手，现在到这里绑个人，回家还想吃蛋黄酱配三明治？？？

即使是关上了车窗Asa仿佛也能听到Tom的脚步声。他脚踩在的地方好像不是黑漆的柏油地，发出哒哒哒声音的脚直接把自己的心脏踹到了嗓子眼。

等等，我不开车门不就好了，整个城市这么大，有个一模一样的车不是很正常的事情吗？

Asa又放松了下来，心情如同一张被揉烂的白纸自然而然地随着韧性展开。小心翼翼地坐上驾驶座的椅子，正在他准备扭动插在钥匙孔的钥匙的时候，向右瞥见Tom的一张脸怼着自己的车窗。刚刚镇静下来的Asa手一抖，插好的钥匙也给拔了下来。手心渗出了一层又一层的汗，Asa觉得套在自己手上的手套从来没有这么湿漉和粘黏过。  
他看见对方曲起食指敲了敲自己的玻璃窗，见过了无数血腥杀戮场面的Asa从来没有想过自己会被这几下敲打玻璃的声音吓得半死。周围的一切都安静下来，空气也随之凝固了，Asa感觉自己像是待宰的羔羊，等着屠宰场一声令下的刀起刀落。

只要不开门就没事，别开门别开门……

正当Asa看着Tom放弃了敲自己玻璃而感到庆幸之时，对方转而整个身子都倚到了自己的车子上，俨然是一副自己不下车就不放手的模样。

好歹也是一起生活了几年，Asa太清楚Tom的性格了，他绝对是不达目的不罢休的那类人。

Asa抱着头还没开始哀嚎自己的不走运，命运的多米诺骨牌又继续开始向前推进。

自己的手机在车上响了起来，铃声轻而易举地打破了Asa自己营造的紧张氛围，在这辆安静的车上显得尤为突兀。

不是吧！

他可没有什么理由不去接Tom的电话。

Asa第一次觉得自己像是老眼昏花一般，颤颤巍巍地点下接通，点下接通的那一刻自己已经站到了屠宰场的刀下。

“你现在在哪里啊？我在郊外看到你的车子了。”他开门见山地发问。

“我……我在办公室加班啊，你肯定是看错了，我在郊区干嘛啊真的是……”Asa努力尝试着让自己的声音变得平静起来。

“嗯……”电话那头停顿了一下，“这个车的车牌号和你的车子是一样的啊，需要我报给你听听吗？”

操！完蛋了，自己怎么就忘了还有车牌号这回事情！

代表着Tom的屠刀已经把Asa屠宰干净了。

不知是放弃了抵抗还是自己的一时冲动，Asa摇下了自己的车窗。

Tom自诩是个乐天派，尽管从小就受到黑帮的耳熏目染什么暴力的场面都见过了，但是出人意料地，他还是对一切事物都抱有希望和热情，很多任务和事情都是迫不得已才会出手。

再后来，在酒吧里一醉解千愁的时候偶然遇到了Asa，也许是因为酒精助兴，又或者是陌生人间毫无顾忌，微醺的两位交谈甚欢，把生活里的苦水七七八八倒了个干净。

当然，职业什么的都是二人的即兴编造。

Tom也没想到自己编造的职业就这样跟着自己过了好几年。即使是背负着如此之大的谎言，Tom也愿意同Asa一起生活下去。

他喜欢Asa那双总是闪着光的湛蓝色明眸，喜欢Asa总是一本  
正经地吐槽自己的生活缺点，喜欢和他一起在半夜打游戏，喜欢和他一起做各种搞笑姿势自拍……时光总是磨平生活的棱棱角角，心动都会变得再平常不过，但是Tom知道自己已经习惯了这种生活。这也许就是他宁愿背负着如此沉重的谎言也不肯让其打破自己生活的原因。

他也曾经想过要和盘托出，但是他害怕了，永远的乐天派也有恐惧的时候，他害怕他生活里唯一还温暖照耀着他的光也会因此湮灭在一片漆黑之中。

到头来自己也只是贪婪吸取着不属于自己温暖的自私者罢了。

虽然做好了心理准备，但是见到此情此景的Tom还是被震惊到了。

该怎么用词语来形容眼前的场面？自己的爱人撒谎开车到郊区，后座上还绑了个自己要杀掉的目标？

偷情？

Tom低下头望见了Asa一身全黑的制服，手上甚至还戴着一双黑皮手套。

不是……有谁偷情会穿成这个样子。他找不出合理的解释来应对眼前的场景，还没等到自己发出质问，对方就先开口了。

“你先上车吧。”

长久的职业素养让Tom把别在腰间的枪调整到了最合适开枪的位置，并不是出于对Asa的不信任，而是他这具身体对自我保护的本能。

拉开车门的那一刻，Tom就明白了一切的缘由。他看到了Asa整套制服的模样，腰上别着的那条腰带是道上闻名组织“蛇”的标志。

“你是……眼镜蛇。”Tom的声音很小，但还是传进了对方的耳朵里。

“你怎么会知道？”Asa盯着迟迟没有进车坐下的Tom，目光不自觉地被他腰上别着的枪吸引了过去。“你来带枪干什么？”

Asa突然的发问让大脑本来就混乱一片的Tom彻底卡壳了，“我……我来散步……”Tom的谎话不受控制地直接从嘴里蹦了出来。

？我在说什么？

“带枪到郊区散步？”

象征着两个人身份的气球在这一刻被彻底戳破了。

Asa眯着眼睛正眼瞅着Tom，看清了对方的衣着后立刻明白了这位也是自己的业界同行。

“M会的干部，Peter。”

“蛇组织的暗杀组长，眼镜蛇。”

重新自我介绍之后，一切又都恢复到了陌生。

Tom一直认为如果眼前的情况太复杂，那就直奔最简单的目标去做就好了。

敏捷地拉开车门，用蛮力把仍旧昏迷躺在后座的Harry扯了出来，他的任务只是杀掉眼前的这个叛徒，除此之外没有其他。当黑漆漆的枪孔对准Harry之时，自己也受到了同样的待遇。后脑冰凉凉的感觉并不是第一次体验，但总归是被自己的伴侣拿枪指着，自然也不能做到平静如水。

“不愧是业界出名的杀手，反应很快啊。”

“承让承让，久闻Peter的大名，果然百闻不如一见。”

“啧”，Tom轻啧一声迅速向下蹲去，右腿瞄准对方的脚跟便往后一扫，Asa轻巧地一跳之后便拉开了距离。Tom枪口指着的对象也从Harry变为了Asa，“Asa的名字也是假的吗？我是不是应该叫你眼镜蛇？”Tom说着整个人抵在了小轿车后排的车门口，架势明显是不让Asa接近Harry。

“Asa就是我的本名，我没有骗你。”他仍旧举着枪对准昔日里最爱的人。“你也没有资格问我这些吧，鬼知道你是叫Tom还是叫Peter。”

Tom笑了笑，此刻再纠结这些事情好像也没有什么意义了。果然啊，只是专注于最简单的目标也很难啊。他一把扔下了手枪，一个箭步朝Asa冲过来，Tom用左手抓住对方拿枪的手，紧接着就是一拳砸到了Asa的下颚。刚刚反应过来的Asa揉了揉疼得火辣辣的下巴，攒紧了自己的拳头，将这几年所有受到的欺骗与失望加倍还了回去。

尽管Asa并不擅长肉搏战，但是也只有这种方式能消化内心深处的伤害。

对于彼此而言双方都是救赎，都是生活里的温暖，而如今，Tom和Asa却也是把那唯一温暖浇灭的人。

下午的郊区依旧很宁静，阳光透过树叶的间隙细碎地撒落在地面上，好像这里的万事万物都沉浸在午间的慵懒之中。除了扭打在车前的两个人。

Tom和Asa彼此之间都清楚，谁也没有下狠手，他们只是像学校里因为矛盾而打架的大男孩。

“闹够了吧。”Asa拍了拍粘在衣服上的泥土，“那分手吧。”其实他自己也没想到就这么简单地把这句话说出来了。

“不要……不要分手！”Tom视线中的Asa变得模糊起来，他感觉自己像是幼儿园的小朋友一样提出了无理的要求。

“那你有本事就把我追回来啊！只会撒谎和打架算什么？”Asa拖着哭腔大声朝着Tom吼了出来。

“那你等着瞧！”

“好，我等着。”

Asa不顾Tom的阻拦固执地拉开了车门，一把将车门摔得碰碰响之后立刻开车离开了这里。

直到开车到了自己最喜欢的海边，Asa才完全冷静下来，在车上整理自己东西的时候发现作为人质的Harry不见了。

和男朋友在大街上打架还放跑了人质，这是Asa至今为止做过的最愚蠢的事情了。

\--tbc


	1. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双向掉马黑道杀手AU

雨停之后的城市到处都是湿漉漉的，雨水伴着还未消散的潮气侵蚀着城里的角角落落。在窗沿和屋角处还依稀可以听到水滴一滴一滴砸在地面的“啪嗒”声响。都说雨天之后能够解闷降温，但是这里的雨后仍然有些压抑，滞留在大气之中的水雾如同重物一般压的人喘不过气来。

听到了从不远处传来的脚步声，Tom下意识地想要掐灭食指与中指夹着的半截烟头，随后又想了想这里也没有人阻止他抽烟，长舒一口气，愁绪缠绕着烟云被夜间的风吹到了看不见的远方。

“被老大骂惨了？”来的人是Peter最亲近的下属Ned。Peter以前也有过任务失败的经历，但他还是第一次看见眼前的人如此消沉。

“倒也不是。”M会的老大在得知Peter的对手是蛇组的眼镜蛇之后，对自己的失败也颇有感叹。

这算什么？情场事业双双失意？

Ned见状打开手机，扒拉着今天的娱乐新闻，“大哥要听听吗？今天娱乐新闻头条料挺足的……”他并不知道Peter 每次任务结束后都要听听娱乐新闻的原因，只当这是一种放松消遣。

“不听！我不想听！”真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

“你怎么了？不会是和嫂子分手了吧？”

Tom透过层层雾气看着在夜晚闪烁着的霓虹灯，耀眼的灯光也变得朦胧起来。

他越来越看不懂自己今后的路了，更别提应该怎么走下去了。

“是的。”

Ned一阵语塞，他其实也就只见过Asa几面，见到对方只是个简简单单的普通人之后，他便也对这个嫂子失去了了解的兴趣。

“我真是没想到，Asa他其实是眼镜蛇。”

Ned简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“什么？”黑道业界里最出名的两位居然谈到一块去了？

“可是我明明就是很喜欢他啊，为什么非要分手啊，他自己那么大义凛然的样子，搞得我好像才是那个负心汉，他自己不也在撒谎骗我吗？你说他有什么资格这么说？”

Peter一连串的委屈和抱怨像炮弹一样打得Ned开不了口，说到底，他也不清楚这两个人之间到底发生了什么事情。

“你还是喜欢他?”Ned开始做起了不称职的感情专家。

“嗯。”只是很坚定的一个字。

“那就去找他啊。”直来直去的Ned实在看不下去Peter如今的模样了。“况且你不也迟早要去的吗？”，Ned揉了揉自己的脑袋，仿佛又意识到了什么，“老大安排了你去蛇那里交涉啊。”

“说的也是……”Peter蹲在地上抱着头，言行之间满是无奈和痛苦。  
“不过话说回来，Harry到底犯了什么事情啊？”

“他偷了我们会的资料，那是……”话到一半Peter突然顿住了，懊悔着自己的漏嘴巴，“老大不让我讲。”

都说出来了……

进屋的时候没有开灯，不知是车灯还是路灯的光线沿着没有关上的窗户在地板上留下一整块光斑，凭借着自己的记忆和些许光线Asa还是找到了自己的床头柜。整间屋子都还是自己曾经熟悉的味道，空气中还残留着他们一起同居的生活气息。也许有半瓶没有用完的洗发水的清香，又或者是桌上留着的一盘苹果的香醇，不知道还有没有丝丝烟草味，Asa很不喜欢Tom在家里抽烟，但无论如何那些都是在以前的时光里他们纠缠不清的生活片段。

Asa吸了一口气，仿佛是平复心情一样，猛地拉开了床头柜的抽屉。虽然自己生活里的确是个神经大条的男孩，但是这些承载着他过去的爱的东西都小心翼翼地放置在抽屉里的这个木盒子里。说起来是有些女孩子气，但是他想不到除此之外珍惜它们的方式了。

低头看了一眼木盒子里的那些物品，大大小小的东西都有共同的特点，都是Tom送给他的。Asa细细端详着自己放在中间的那枚朴素的银戒指，光洁的物身没有什么装饰，最特别的莫过于戒指内侧刻着的他的名字，是他的全名。

Tom Holland 

他们在一起不久之后就买下了一对情侣对戒，还固执地要求商家为戒指加工，刻上彼此的名字。Asa一直觉得名字不是刻在了戒指上，而是深深地刻在了自己的心尖上。浓烈的情愫穿过银戒，紧紧地将两个人联系在了一起。

再次看着内侧刻着的名字，从此以来所有的感动都变成了嘲讽。

是啊，我都不知道他到底叫不叫Tom。怀抱着那些虚妄的东西生活一生的念头未免也太可笑了。他很想将这木盒子里的一切连同所有与他生活的过往都埋葬在这名为Asa的坟墓里。

干脆以后就叫眼镜蛇算了。

打开了房间里的灯，把屋子里自己所有的东西都清理了出来，可是真的又能分清楚吗？几年的时光并不是蹉跎而过，尽管此时Asa并不愿意，可是那些他们在一起的时光全都融在了整间屋子里的一切事物上。

什么啊，那我都不要了总可以吧。

他用厨房里剩下还新鲜的食材为自己做了一个三明治，淋上了最爱的蛋黄酱，他的记忆告诉自己这蛋黄酱还是Tom为他买的。

随便吧。

他大口大口地咬着手中的食物，好像吃完之后就能与他的一切分割开来。Asa倚靠着餐桌，望向那扇原木漆的大门，Tom每次回家之后都会超级兴奋地分享自己当天的经历。只不过那扇门再也不会被打开了，自己已经把人推远了，怎么会还想着要他回来……

门被推开了。

Asa有些分不清楚看到的是自己的幻觉还是真真切切的现实。

“Asa……”，进门的人有着自己在日日夜夜里想要忘却又屡次失败的面孔。

“你来干什么？”

“这也是我的家。”

Asa一时语塞，没有什么话来反驳他。

“我……我想来找你说说话……但我也不知道你在哪里……就过来了……”什么谈判，阐释，挑明，都不对，Tom表达的只是心里最直接的愿望。

“不要，凭什么你说谈就谈？”

Tom没有回话，只是自顾自地走过来，还没等Asa反应过来就将其搂在怀中。对方传来自己最熟悉的气息，满身的血腥都被清洗干净，能感受到的只有Tom对自己炽热的思念。Tom的力气很大，无论如何自己都推不开眼前紧紧拥着自己的人。

Asa舒了口气，头钻进Tom的颈间，侧着头重重地咬在了他的肩头上。Tom的到来为Asa的情绪开了一个小缝，自那天起压抑着的一切思绪都被释放了出来，齿咬的力度随着感情的宣泄不断加大。

很意外地，Tom并没有因为疼痛而推开Asa。即使Asa已经感觉到了身前的人在小幅度地颤抖，对方还是紧紧抱着自己不肯松手。

两人分开的时候，Asa能清楚地看见他肩头留下着自己的牙印。在他们相处的那段时间里，在自己还以为Tom是个替身演员的时候，他会心疼Tom身上留下的每一处伤痕，他很害怕自己爱的人会痛，便尽力去照顾对方留下的伤疤。

而现在他只觉得兴奋。

因为那人身上终于留下了属于自己的印记，不是在原来虚假的Tom身上，而是在那个完整的人，那个已经坦诚在自己面前的人的身上留下了自己的印记。

“行了，你满意了吧，满意就滚吧。”

Tom清了清嗓子，张开嘴巴却哑然失言，原先的小话痨好像把所有的话都咽下了肚，他扭了扭脖子，瞪着那双无辜的棕色眼睛看着自己。他的眼睛好像是在控诉着什么，控诉着他自己才是这一切的罪人。

该死的，自己完全没有办法对着这双眼睛下狠心。

Asa拽起瘫在桌上的背包，一手推开Tom就想冲出门，也自然地被身后的人抓住了手腕。Tom几乎是用全身的力气握住了自己，手腕上的那只手的指甲已经嵌进了自己的皮肤。Asa的手腕本来就很细，几乎就是皮包骨的类型，Tom的用力一掐让他感觉自己的手腕骨都要碎掉了。

Asa向前甩过被拽着的那只手，突如其来的拉拽让Tom有些踉跄，Asa借着自己的体型优势一把将对方抵在了墙上，他用被抓着的那只手的手肘按住了Tom锁骨之上的地方。他们之间距离很近，急促而灼热的呼吸都扫在彼此的脸上。两双眼睛互视着对方，即使那是一张已经看过几年而生厌的脸，但还是不自觉地将脸上的每一处细节记入脑袋里。

正当Asa想说些所谓的狠话吓一吓面前的人的时候，对方却放开了自己的手。还没等自己做出反应，Tom便一把扯过自己的衣领，强迫自己低下头与眼前的人平视。他们的距离更近了，Asa甚至怀疑Tom会就势亲吻自己的嘴唇。这是他们还在一起的时候，Tom最喜欢的一种方式。

只不过什么也没有发生，Tom只是松开了Asa的衣领，转过身向自己露出了一个苍白的微笑。

“我会再来找你的，或者说，Peter会来找你的。”

\--fin


End file.
